Final Fantasy Cities
by Eckhartless
Summary: A completely original Final Fantasy Fan Fiction based on real life geographical locations and older Final Fantasy games. I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's creatures/characters.


**Intro: Callisto**

The air was hot and heavy, dense with humidity, and annoyingly sticky. If there was anything Callisto hated about Housterra it was the dense humid air sometimes it even felt difficult to breathe granted that could just be her anxiety. Her shoulder bag pounded heavily against her back as she sprinted down the tree lined gravel path. The sharp edge of her ring blade bounced dangerously close to her slender neck and it's bulging veins with each step and panting breath. Already the street lamps were coming on and some of the early crickets were beginning to sing only reminding Callisto how late she was. The trees continued to darken as the sun vanished behind the western wall on the other side of the fort the dim lantern style lamps were quickly becoming the only source of light.

She could now hear the faint roar of the arena, followed by its stadium lights that split the night sky wide open. As if she wasn't running fast enough Callisto poured on the steam and began to run just a little faster. Just a little too fast as she couldn't apply the brakes fast enough to keep from having a less than cordial meeting with the arena doors. Cursing the doors as she came into the Team Cy-Fort lounge she slipped the shoulder bag from its sore perch and easily lifted the dangerous weapon from across her chest and tossed it against the wall. The sound of voices sent her scurrying to the couch, throwing herself on it to appear as if she had been there the whole time.

From her spot on the couch she could hear the familiar voices drifting in from the hallway soon followed by their owners. A tall almost awkward looking human with simple brown eyes, lanky limbs with scraps of muscle, an air of authority, and a very complex and expensive looking computerized storage unit on his right wrist was the first to venture in the room his light magic durable armor glinting in the fluorescent light. This was Alistor, Manager and Captian of the Cy-Fort Armors plus and commercial battle team. Following Alistor was a very tall and bulky dark skinned man with a giant metal arrow slung casually over his shoulder. This was Josef, who wore a smart smile on his face and subtle blue armor with the purpose of increasing the effectiveness of the unusual blue magic. Both men dropped their conversation as they came into the room, Alistor's brown eyes settling on the newly arrived red mage.

"When did you get here?" he asked, taking a seat in an adjacent arm chair. Callisto pretended to be bored with the question, "Oh I've been here the whole time." Josef tossed his weapon to the floor it landed with a ringing thud and he plopped himself down in the remaining armchair kicking his feet up onto the worn coffee table. "So you slam into doors just for fun?" Alistor asked, a knowing smirk playing across his face. "What are you talking about?" Callisto sat up, tugging her feathered hat lower over her brow. "You have a big bruise on your forehead. Plus I was in here not even a minute ago and you weren't here." Alistor leaned trimpuhantly back in his arm chair and Callisto pouted, unable to come up with an immediate response.

"When does the match start?" Callisto asked, breaking the temporary silence. "Not sure. It's been delayed because some unusual magical energy in the arena." Josef answered sitting up as a tiny creature came bouncing into the room. The creature couldn't really be described by any existing animal only that it resembled a bear of sorts only much more…jumpy. It had two little blue horns sticking out of its furry head and matching blue eyes. It climbed up the one of the table legs plopping right down on the edge. Three sets of eyes watched the little creature as it proceeded to sniff under its arm then chew on its tail which wasn't the typical cute, stubby, bear tail but a long scaly blue snake with beady green eyes and a pink tongue constantly tasting the air. Callisto sat up as the new silence continued she peered over at Josef who gave the little bear a good poke with his finger. The bear creature, familiar, rolled over onto its back still chewing on the snake tail it's blue eyes looking up towards Josef. As if struck by lightning the little creature jumped to its feet letting its tail escape from its teeth and beginning to speak, "The energy is not oh magic. Not any mage magic anyways. Not Demi human and not elfin. Soooo It must be summoners! Aside from that I sensed no elemental influence! It could also be a disturbance in the magical fields around the Cy-Fort area." Once done speaking the bear plopped down on his behind and began to chew on his tail again.

Alistor got to his feet and stretched, "Gumi is probably right. It's just a disturbance." Callisto bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and shook her head. "It could also be a summoner. We can't just assume. Weirder things have happened." Callisto interjected. Alistor made a face and rolled his eyes, "there are hardly any summoners around. I've never even met one. There is no way." It was Callisto's turn to role her eyes, "Always so confident in what you know?" Alistor was about to say something when an arena official entered the room. The official, who happened to be a golem crafted by magic, stood stiffly in the doorway one shoulder higher than the other and his dimly glowing eyes staring straight in front of him. He opened and closed his mouth like an undead fish a few times before sound was emitted, "Cy-Fort team. Arena safe. Report entrance now." The golem's voice was gravelly and unnerving the crooked way he stood and lurched around was no help either. Callisto dug her heels into the floor, pushing herself back into the chair as far as she could, she hated golems. The thing lurched forward before turning in place and hobbling off once it was gone Callisto finally took a breath. "You ok Callisto?" Josef asked and she just nodded, pushing herself out of the chair. "Come on let's go woop Tombastille." She said in an uneasy voice before marching out into the hallway snatching up her ring blade on the way out.

The iron arena floor gates swung open slowly as the three person cy-fort team approached each lost in his or her pre-battle thoughts. The ceiling of the arena soared high supported by eight curved mythril support beams reinforced with steel and stone. The support beams also held up the seats which were mostly simple stone benches though there were a few private boxes near the pinnacle of the arena. The pinnacle, which the giant screens and speakers hung from like a sort of bizarre chandelier with no lights, was actually formed by glass and the eight support beams finishing the dome shaped building with a view of the sky. The arena floor was huge with a diameter of a quarter mile and a three foot thick stone wall that rose fifteen feet before the seating took over. Bright lights lined the support beams supplying light to the rows upon rows of seats whilst lights in the floor itself with the occasional moveable lamp post lit the floor.

That night the arena had been made to look like a wild and dangerous South Amrykan jungle. The ground was damp, muddy, and there was even the occasional little pool of water with lily pads or slime floating on top. Plants and trees were more than plentiful with trees growing up almost as tall as the ceiling itself with trunks as wide as a chocobo and some trees were mere saplings skinny and in danger of being crushed in the night's activities. Until that night Callisto had never guessed air could be more humid than that of the air in Housterra but the air in the arena was. It was so thick it weight down each breath moving in and out of the lungs slowly Callisto was a little worried she might drown in the humidity. Vibrant flowers caught in the light looked dangerous, venomous and gave off sickly sweet scents. Callisto took a particular dislike to these jungle flowers and their thorns that were most likely hidden just below the wild petals.

A particularly obnoxious voice boomed over the crowd making Callisto nearly jump out of her skin, "WELLLLLLLCOME LADIES AND GETNLEMEN!" A cheer erupted from the crowded seats which were nearly overflowing with spectators some were even standing. "TONIGHT WE HAVE A GREAT FIGHT LINED UP! IT'S RIVALS TOMBASTILLE AND CY-FORT FACING OFF FOR THE TITLE OF THE BEST!" Josef frowned and rolled his eyes, "I hate how much they emphasize the competition. We all work for the same company this is unnecessary." Alistor however felt the exact opposite he looked like a child who was getting a new puppy, he thrived on the competition. "Oh come on Josef, it's half the fun!" Alistor grinned he was almost trembling with excitement. Callisto didn't care either way, so long as she was making money and bettering her skills. Having a job in which she used magic and weapons of all kinds wasn't bad either, battle was her deepest passion. An anxious excitement settled into her chest her limps felt light and dangerous like a stretched out spring ready to snap. She took slow deep breaths focusing her attention on the thick mock forest already expecting a flash of white to jump across her vision.

"TEAMS READY!...FIGHT!" The announcer's voice was accompanied by a loud horn and Callisto launched herself into the forest. She could hear Josef and Gumi behind her by the sound of it Josef had switched his giant arrow for a hammer, poor Able. Callisto wrenched her neck around to shuot over her shoulder, "You and Gumi go after Able! I can't sense him, I'll get Cecil!" She couldn't see Josef over her shoulder but she still heard him moving only now it sounded like he was smashing his hammer against…Oh! A sharp pain connected with the left side of her forehead, knocking Callisto clean off her feet. She let out a loud curse after landing hard on her back side her weapon skittering away. Her vision was blurry and she could feel blood oozing from the wound on her temple the first thing she could naturally think to do was rearm herself. That thought didn't come too soon her fingers flying across the computer mounted on her wrist and in an instant she had tonfa which had immediate use as two knives had projected themselves her way. Shing! Thuck! The knives deflected off the tonfa and found new homes in a nearby tree and were followed by yet another set of throwing knives who met a similar fate.

Callisto's vision began to clear as did her mind and she began to feel the presence of magic, white magic and therefore Cecil. Sneaky bastard. As much of an advantage as he had Cecil was impatient and dove forth from his hiding place, lashing out with a long flat Chinese sword. Their weapons clashed and sparked the two were so close Callisto could see the competitive edge in Cecil's daring blue eyes. Cecil was quite the unique white mage, not at all traditional, he actually fought alongside his team though he lacked strength to a great degree he was still a formidable foe able to easily and quickly heal himself and his team mates should brute strength fail. Cecil had also mastered his chosen weapon, the blade, and could duel wield a valuable skill indeed. But with his talents came arrogance; he attacked Callisto with one sword. A quick move of Callisto's foot and she hooked her ankle around his and knocked him off balance then slamming that heel into the ground and jamming her knee into his stomach. Cecil made a sick sound unable to stumble backwards due to the ankle lock, alternating feet Callisto flung him back by unhooking their ankles. He landed hard on the ground his wrist comp indicating that his health was getting low, orange to be exact. Callisto began conjuring up a spell, shifting her aura into a destructive force and forming fire in Cecil's direction. Cecil too had been shifting his aura and had cast reflect upon himself just in time to throw the first spell back at Callisto. The fire exploded on her skin, burning the flesh to the point of blistering, and dropping her own health dangerously close to red. Callisto stumbled back and again began to conjure up magic allowing her aura to draw rejuvenating energy but Cecil was a step ahead of her dispelling his reflect and casting Cura on himself. Callisto was having a little trouble getting in touch with her white magic, her talents lean towards black magic any ways.

Once re-armed Cecil approached her and in her frustration and panic she couldn't conjure up a spell to heal herself. Thankfully a giant arrow went whizzing by her head and nailed Cecil in the shoulder followed by a nasty ice break spell putting him in the "KO" status which greatly resembled being dead. Seconds following the blue magic attack Gumi came bouncing forward making growling sounds and Josef came only moments later, helping Callisto to her feet, tossing her a few potions, and bolting off in another direction Gumi following him. Callisto collected her tonfa and went off to find her ring blade though she ended up finding Able instead. Abel was tall, unlike Cecil, and he was well built. Being human his build was important with his inability to use magic muscles tightened and contracted under tan skin with each motion. His armor was light much more like clothing making it easy for him to move without restriction. He wielded a two handed sword almost as if it was as natural as breathing he kept all emotion from his face as he attacked. He was the natural favorite and accumulator of fans, mostly women, though he was particularly cool and collected rather than prideful…for the most part anyways.

Abel was in a small clearing some nasty bruises were already turning blue and minor cuts were caked with dried blood, gifts from his encounter with Josef. Brown eyes focused and narrowed on Callisto as she burst through the trees and a shoulder connected with her throat knocking her clean off her feet and into the mud. That was the second time she had been caught off guard that evening. Unable to breathe and groping around for her tonfa that she dropped again Callisto was cursing herself for being so stupid. Pain radiated upwards from the violent hit to her throat feeling as if her wind pipe had been crushed she murmured a weak spell with the last of her breath and she felt her lungs fill with air. As if she were a training dummy Able yanked her from the ground abandoning his sword and bolting for the knobby roots of a large tree, ducking underneath forcing Callisto behind him. Now completely dumbfounded Callisto began to kick him, landing a good few in the center of his back before he wrapped an arm around her ankles. He had turned to shout something at her but his voice was drowned out by screams from the crowd and the gut wrenching shattering of glass accompanied by what sounded like a very displeased Celestial Being. The tree above the two shook violently and snapped crashing only inches away from the roots shielding the mercenaries all the while the roaring or screaming…shouting? Of the unearthly being continued. What the hell was going on?


End file.
